


精灵谷的有色童话

by YuHX



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuHX/pseuds/YuHX





	精灵谷的有色童话

徐明浩是一个坏精灵。  
\- 他是恶灵谷孕育的小谷主，可他偏偏又是谷里的异类。  
\- 恶精灵天生需要人类的精气来维持自己的灵气，徐明浩天生灵海浩瀚，却因多年未进食而几乎丧失了能力。恶灵谷长老三番五次劝说他，却没能让小谷主有一丝动摇。  
\- 恶灵谷长得并不可怕，甚至有点桃花源的意思。徐明浩在谷里修身养性，一点点地长大。谷处世界深处，少有人能找到进来的路。大多数冒险者和精灵捕手都被恶精灵们吸干了精气，化为齑粉。  
\- 文俊辉是第一个闯进恶灵谷深处的人类。他本来励志云游天下，却游了不到一个月就迷了路，没有口粮，惨兮兮地过上自给自足的生活。  
\- 恶精灵们本来看他漂亮，以为他好欺负，没想到他一身功力，竟是近身不得。文俊辉还浑然不觉，只道这山谷又漂亮好吃的又多，懒劲一犯，还有点想在这儿度个假。  
\- 徐明浩住在恶灵谷最美的地方，从文俊辉闯进来的那一日他就提心吊胆，生怕他被那些恶精灵们给吃了。倒也说不出为什么偏偏担心他，大概是看他长得不错吧。  
\- 徐明浩小口小口吃着刚采的莓果。他靠着灵树吊着游丝般的灵气，虽缓慢成长出了青年人的体格，却比其他恶灵单薄不少——就是拿去普通人家，也是太瘦了的。  
\- 灵树盘出的小屋子冬暖夏凉，徐明浩坐在里面也没有要多穿几件的概念，光着脚踩在地上，每每伸手去拿高处东西总会在长袍下露出一截白皙的脚踝。  
\- 文俊辉就是在这样的时候闯进来的。木桌上的一篮蓝莓还散发着新鲜的甜香，徐明浩微微踮着脚，听见身后的惊呼惊慌失措地回了身。  
\- 他万万没想到这个人类居然找到了这里。灵树并没有拦截他人的能力，可谁又知道恶精灵还需要身外之物护体呢？  
\- 他有点不知所措，身体因为触碰到蓬勃的生气而燃起了想要吸干面前人的本能。徐明浩向后退了几步，想要远离这个人。文俊辉却惊喜得毫不做作：“啊！这里居然有人住啊！我还奇怪那么漂亮的地方怎么没人呢！我叫文俊辉，你叫什么啊？这里只有你一个人吗？这些蓝莓我可以吃吗？”  
\- 他好热情。徐明浩有点不适应，谷里的精灵互相都很冷淡，他还从没有遇见过那么棘手的情况。  
\- “不……你等一下……”眼见着文俊辉越靠越近，徐明浩觉得自己马上就要控制不住本能了，慌乱地摆着手想让他离自己远点，“别过来！我是恶精灵，会吸干你的！”  
\- 文俊辉一愣，根本没信他的话，哈哈地笑：“你骗人吧。书上说恶精灵法力无边，你要真是恶精灵，我早就死了。”  
\- 徐明浩避无可避，伸手要推开他，却被轻而易举抓住了手腕：“你看，哪个恶精灵会这样对待敌人的？小朋友，想骗人也要多读书啊。”  
\- 小朋友？徐明浩要气疯了，他活的年岁不知道比这个人类多了多少，如今好心提醒他居然被抛之脑后。可他挣了一下，心惊的发现自己居然挣不开抓着自己的手。肢体接触下，身体的渴望却越燃越烈，徐明浩心急如焚：“我很久没进食了！所以没有灵力！你再不离我远点我就控制不了了！”  
\- 可惜这灵气养大的他连声音都带着一丝甜味，文俊辉只是看他着急才撒开了手，心里却还是半分都不信的。  
\- 他很自来熟的发问：“我可以在这住几天吗？会帮你干活，不会打扰你的。”  
\- 徐明浩还贴着墙，本来应该拒绝的话，不知怎么地在舌头上打了个弯又咽了回去。他鬼使神差地点了头。  
\- 只是住一会儿，没什么关系的吧？  
\- 徐明浩后来才发现，文俊辉的“帮忙”都是假的。他除了吃的时候比较积极，大部分时间都在某个地方躺着。  
\- 而且自从他来了，长老们都没法靠近木屋，每次徐明浩都得跑出去拿东西。  
\- “吃饭了。”徐明浩拎着一篮子杂七杂八的东西回来，却没见回答。他有些奇怪，放下篮子稍微凑过去一点儿，不自主地屏住呼吸，伸手扯了扯文俊辉的衣袖：“睡着了吗？”  
\- 文俊辉手上还握着徐明浩没事干刻的木头小蛙，垫在自己腿上，半边脸却已经陷在柔软的棉料里，因为安安静静地闭着眼，细软的睫毛显得格外漂亮。  
\- 徐明浩叫了两声不见他醒，有点为难，又不敢太靠近他，只好退后两步，拍了拍沙发：“醒一醒？”  
\- “唔！”文俊辉乍一惊醒，睡得有些懵，睁开眼时撞见半个徐明浩——剩下半个被沙发上的长毛给遮住了。  
\- 这个人好好看啊。  
\- 文俊辉在心里感慨了一声，从沙发上站起来，看到完完整整的徐明浩后才后知后觉地反应过来刚才自己想法的缺漏。  
\- 这是个小精灵，很好看，很可爱的小精灵。  
\- “吃饭了。”徐明浩有点无奈，叉着腰对他重申。  
\- 篮子里最多的还是水果，文俊辉拈了一颗草莓，先递到了徐明浩唇边。  
\- “感谢你叫我吃饭，来。”  
\- 徐明浩刚想张嘴反驳他吃的也是自己拿来的，就被文俊辉不由分说地把草莓喂进了嘴里，手指堪堪擦过嘴唇。  
\- 他的身体猛地一绷，牙齿下意识地咬紧，正好磕破了那颗草莓，酸甜的汁水溢到唇齿间，一时把他的渴望吊的不上不下。  
\- 文俊辉却像是浑然不觉的样子，右手掌心里躺着一颗草莓，故意递到了他面前。  
\- 徐明浩突然产生了想把这人吸干的想法，当真低头去咬住那颗草莓。可就在他的嘴唇压上文俊辉温热的掌心的前一秒他又改变了注意。  
\- 草莓很甜，他低着头把果子咬破，坏心眼地在文俊辉尚未来得及收回的手上轻舔了一下。  
\- 对于未曾涉世的徐明浩来说，这不过是个自然而然的恶作剧。然而文俊辉就像触了电一样倏地收回了手。  
\- 他的手指在手心里摁了摁，心跳快到在轰鸣。  
\- 可惜长老们不能接近木屋，不然他们要是知道小谷主被人类给觊觎了，可能得急的发疯。  
\- 文俊辉在这里呆了好久了。日久生情，徐明浩本来就喜欢他，那点说不清道不明的爱意升起得像早晨的太阳，丝毫不给你拒绝的余地。  
\- 他的确算是情窦初开了。没有别的人教他的后果就是，徐明浩非常坦然，也非常大方。  
\- 所以他用喂了文俊辉一口桑葚的方式告了白。  
\- 可他们却不能牵手，拥抱，亲吻。文俊辉有点难过，徐明浩也没有办法，他可一点不想吸干了自己的爱人。  
\- “可是浩浩，我真的很想很想抱抱你。”  
\- 文俊辉仍然乖乖呆在安全距离外，戳着徐明浩刻的小木蛙。  
\- “但是……”徐明浩盯着他的手指，被他弄得也染了点愁眉苦脸。文俊辉抬起头，像是下了很大决心一样一字一句道：“你试试，试试能不能忍得下？就算被吸干也没有关系……明浩，反正都有风险，那我们就一步到位好不好？”  
\- 徐明浩其实不太明白他在说什么。所以文俊辉突然靠过来时他又惊慌失措地往后逃，又一次撞到了墙边。这一次文俊辉像是早有准备，把手垫在了他背后。  
\- 徐明浩的身体对灵气的渴求程度实在有些令人胆震心惊。文俊辉才刚碰到他的衣物，他就已经喉咙发紧，整具躯体都在叫嚣着要吸干这个人类。衣服被脱下来时他还在发懵，鼓膜嗡嗡作响。  
\- 文俊辉却完全不怕他，甚至更进一步，直直贴上他光裸的身子，微低下头品尝那用甜甜的果子养出来的红唇。  
\- 肉身紧贴着肉身，徐明浩那从未经过人事的前端仍是粉嫩的，像打了亢奋剂一样站挺了身子。他虽瘦，却仍有薄薄的皮肉裹住了会硌人的骨头，哪怕是瘦出两块深陷腰窝，抱起来也还有一丝绵软的手感。灵泉洗出的身体干净得滑嫩，文俊辉紧紧抱着他，唇舌像是要靠亲吻而餍足一般，深深掠夺着。文俊辉的体温比较高，他们贴在一起，互相体会到的却是冰火两重。  
\- 徐明浩像月牙尖尖上的乳白，泉水流进瓷杯里的脆响，还有山谷外浓郁的奶酥。让文俊辉忍不住深陷其中，哪怕他分明知道下一秒就有可能被失控的徐明浩吸走一身生气，化成粉末。  
\- 他身上带着人类的尘土气，却又和其他人类不太一样——徐明浩能在他身上嗅到直白而又纯粹的香，让他不由自主地想起星星挂起的流苏。他忍得太艰难，喉咙里一阵阵的发紧，身体却像是天生就等着这一刻一样。  
\- 圆滚的头部挤进他并紧的双腿和腿间藏起的肉花。徐明浩“呜”的一声，双手在文俊辉肩上抓出了两道深红的印子。  
\- 柱身被半推半就地吞滑进温暖的甬道，肉壁层层叠叠地渴望着抚摸一样缠着他。文俊辉重重叹了一声，一面用手温柔地护着徐明浩的后脑勺，一面却是发了狠地在他嘴里磕出了不知来自谁的一点血腥味。  
\- 徐明浩对性事并没有概念，只知道身体被插进了一根本来不该进去的东西，有点羞耻，但又很坦然的喜欢。树屋里的自然光线很充足，轻而易举就能凸显出阴影下的交合。文俊辉还剩了小半根没能插进他体内，而那肉圈才仅仅是含着，外面就隐隐有了一层水光。  
\- 徐明浩想让那根东西再进来一点，最好能破开深处的肠肉，钻进他体内更加火热的地方，嵌入他。  
\- 他像是自虐一样，分明越是肌肤相亲，对灵气的渴求愈发剧烈而痛苦，但极限渴望下他反倒恨不得和文俊辉血水交融，再也分不清彼此。  
\- 他瘦削的脊背贴着光滑的木皮，蹭的火辣，文俊辉几乎要全部压在他的身上，一边咬着他的唇一边狠狠操了进去。  
\- “嗯！”  
徐明浩嘴被堵着，只能从喉咙里发出一声闷叫。被一贯而入的一瞬酸胀后立刻涨起的疯狂渴望给激得红了眼，压在两具肉体之间的粉嫩性器一抖，淋湿了二人的小腹。  
\- 文俊辉还在和他亲吻，却忍不住闷闷笑了几声。  
\- “明浩，你是不是很喜欢？”  
\- 他稍稍和徐明浩的唇分离，带着一点干哑调戏了一句，又不等回答地吻了上去。  
\- 徐明浩连呼吸都是奢侈，哪里还有回复的想法。他浑身发着颤，柔嫩的肠肉反复做着在进攻和撤退下毫无选择的配合，整条脊椎都被爱意甜的发热。  
\- 文俊辉的手指没在他柔软的发间，囊袋撞击得徐明浩的臀上都隐隐显出了两团小小的红印。他内心被欲望操控的恶魔跳出来对他说：把徐明浩操到合不拢腿，把他干到说不出话，让他做爱到落泪。  
\- 他环着徐明浩的腰把他抱离了地面，性器坚定不移地直入那个幽深而不知餍足的小穴。穴内早已从深处泌出了汁液，沾染得柱身都水得反光。  
\- 徐明浩光脚踩着文俊辉的脚背，蜷缩起的脚趾在光洁的肌肤上烙下了几个浅浅的月牙印。文俊辉像是没有痛觉一样，而他并不算浓密的耻毛正随着疯狂的撞击而磨红了徐明浩的大腿内侧与会阴。  
\- 那些硬毛不像文俊辉的发丝那么柔软，可徐明浩接触着这两样反差的毛发只觉得从自己的皮肤上烧起了火焰——柔情的，还有鲁莽的，直热得他心里像翻腾的海底火山。  
\- 年轻的身体很快又被撩动得精神奕奕。文俊辉小腹上被一根不久前刚被夹射的宝贝戳了戳，有点错觉这是在邀请他。  
\- 徐明浩攀着他的肩头，被操得身子一耸一耸的。文俊辉操进去就像在流连品味一样，很重，又不算快。娇嫩的肉壁被磨得有点发肿，更是被性器带着拉扯。徐明浩眼眶发红，双腿已经不自觉地拉开一个小小的角度，在日光下能隐约窥见臀缝间那被迫绽开而变得鲜红的小花。  
\- 他身上那点吊着的灵元在性事中泄了个干净，此时一门心思都用来忍住身体的本能，腰和腿都软的不行，整个人都像是挂在了文俊辉身上。然而这丝毫不妨碍文俊辉侵犯他的动作。分明那吞吃物什的穴道早已经被操开，可徐明浩还是觉得每一下钉入都让他腿根发抖，几乎是很勉强才囫囵吞了进去。他整个人生涩得像未熟透的青梅果，可是文俊辉却品尝出了沁人心脾般的甜。  
\- 徐明浩的窄腰被一只手臂紧紧环着，好让他动弹不得。然而当性器多次碾过穴道内的小突起后，徐明浩按也按不住的开始浑身发颤。他一口咬住了文俊辉的左肩，屏住了呼吸，喉咙里发出尖利的呜咽声。他的整个屁股都为了肠肉的酸软而又麻又爽，紧紧夹住插进去的那一根。他不知哪来的力气，自己踮着脚尖，急不可耐地想要自己动。  
\- 太舒服了。徐明浩这一刻爱惨了那插在自己体内的棒状物，他那从来没被那么多激素和电信号一起刺激过的大脑神经齐齐张扬跋扈地发抖，几乎是灭顶般的快感。然而他体内剩下的最后一丝灵气被他前面射了干净，现在那粉嫩嫩的性器涨的发痛，却什么也射不出来，只从前端一点一点地溢出一些透明的液体。但这完全不能抚慰他全身上下跳动的血液。文俊辉把他提起来，那两条细直的长腿自然而然地缠在了侵犯者的腰上。嫩肉实在是吸的太紧，可惜已经完全被操开，毫无办法地被性器更加猛烈的出入。徐明浩被自己憋得慌，一松开牙齿大口吸气，抑制不住的哭音也一齐撞进文俊辉的耳里。  
\- 他被操坏了，肉洞绞紧了侵略的性器，可惜软肉毫无杀伤力，只徒劳的淋下甜美的汁液，热热地让那棒状物更加亢奋。  
\- 徐明浩眼角带泪，喉咙里不断发出细细的呜咽声。但他还想要更多。那根被他添了彩头的性器把大部分的水都堵在了他的体内，但还是有一些由于重力而从交合处流出，沾染得那已经发肿的肉口一片晶莹的色泽。  
\- 文俊辉喉咙发紧，几乎是随着本能在他体内狠撞了两下，刚捣起一点水声，徐明浩就被新冲进自己体内的一股狠戾的液体打歪了身子。他穴眼里含着的那根硬物终于在射精后逐渐收起了爪牙。  
\- 徐明浩原本平整的小腹被自己和文俊辉的体液涨出了一点小小的弧度，然而除去那点不适，他整个人却感觉忽然有了精神。文俊辉刚刚把自己的性器从他体内退出去，那些液体还没能流出来，徐明浩立刻捉住他的手压在了自己穴口上。  
\- 文俊辉吓了一跳：“怎么了？”  
\- “我……”徐明浩靠在他身上，心跳还没能平复，他润了润自己干紧的嗓子，漂亮的手还紧握着文俊辉的手腕，不敢松开：“你射进来的东西，好像可以给我补充灵气。”  
\- 他体内荒芜的灵海开始有了动静，文俊辉纯粹的精元居然比吸干一个人类能给予的灵气还要多得多。文俊辉的手指堵在他的小穴上，而那穴口却因为主人全神贯注感知灵海而无意识地自我收缩，像是欲求不满地吮吸着那根手指。  
\- 文俊辉呼吸一滞，感觉刚低下头的性器又有耀武扬威之势。  
\- 他低哑着声音，往精灵敏感的耳朵上吐出热气：“那明浩，我再帮你充盈些灵气吧。”

-  
—end—


End file.
